A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to flexible hose articles and methods. Some embodiments relate to hoses that can be reversibly bent and/or shaped. Some embodiments related to methods for making and using such hoses.
B. Description of the Related Art
Wire reinforced hoses are known in the art. According to the prior art a hose article can be reinforced using a helical wire reinforcing member. Typically, the wire reinforcing member is sandwiched between one or more layers of polymer. Such hoses tend to be difficult to bend. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for wire reinforced hoses that are easier to bend as compared to existing hoses.
The present invention provides hose articles that differ from hoses that are currently available. The present invention also provides methods related to such articles.